The long road
by MarleenL
Summary: The story of how tig and kozik met. A woman, bonded them by love and a kind heart. but what if her past is not as sweet and beautiful as they thought. what will happen if her past follows her to the people that she loves? storyline begins at season 4 with the russian problem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little story of a backstory with tig and kozik.**_

**The long road- A reunion.**

_It was cold and rainy night in Sacramento. Herman tried the best to keep himself warm with the soggy jacked he was wearing. How could his life take this kind of turn. Drugs, that's what made his life like this. The cocaine, it had taken over his life and he didn't know how he could ever go back to living normal. Maybe get a normal job and having a family. There were not many people who were out the street at this hour but suddenly a figure was standing right in front of him. He didn't feel the rain what was pouring on him for the last 3 hours but only heard the sound of rain falling on an umbrella. Herman looked up and saw a woman, about his age. She smiled. With a calm and friendly voice she spoke to him._

' _Hello stranger, what are you doing out here in the pouring rain?' She asked nice. Herman looked away. _

' _I… I can't afford an apartment, or house miss.' The woman was shocked._

' _And why is that?' she asked him calm. Herman looked at her. He could see she was a nice caring person, maybe an opportunity for him to get out of this mess._

' _I gave my life to get ruined by drugs… that's why I'm where I'm now.' The woman gave him a small smile. _

' _come, I don't know if I can help you in the furute with your drugproblem. But at least I can take you out of this cold rain.' she put out her hand. Herman's eyes wided. She wanted to help him? Why? But he didn't think twice. He grabbed her hand, they were warm and soft. The woman grinned and pulled him up. _

' _What is your name?' She asked Herman. Herman smiled._

' _Herman kozik.' The woman laughed._

' _Well, nice to meet you Herman kozik.' Herman smiled and they walked to the street into the light of the streetlight. Herman followed her to a small apartment about 5 minutes from where he was. He looked at her and now he could see just how beautiful she was. Blond/white hair, blue eyes and perfect but a little pale skin._

'_Eehm, miss?' He stuttered out when they walked to the apartment door. The woman stopped and turned around._

' _Something wrong?' Herman gave her a small smile._

' _So, I just. You haven't told me your name yet. It's not that I don't trust you it's just that…' The woman smiled._

' _Lorene, Lorene Walters.' Suddenly everything went foggy in front of kozik's eyes and when he wanted to respond everything went black._

Kozik opened his eyes , got up and looked around the room where he was. He was in the SAMCRO clubhouse, in one of the bedrooms. He rubbed his hands on his eyes. He dreamed of his past. Of the day his life changed. He got up and got dressed. When he walked into the main room of the clubhouse he saw tig standing at the bar talking to clay, chibs and the new prospects. He smiled and walked up to them.

' Good morning guys.' Herman greeted them.

' Yeah, good morning kozik.' Clay said and told one of the prospects to give kozik a drink. Kozik smiled and drank it.

' So, what is the plan for today clay?' he asked. Clay looked at him.

' Well, so sources that I have been tapping are saying that there are still some Russians in and around charming. So today we have to be a little careful about what we are doing. But other than that, just go to work and we will see what the day brings us.' Clay grinned. suddenly they heard a knock on the door. One of the prospects went to the door and it slammed open. 3 russian guys were standing in the front door with ak-47s loaded in their hands.

' GET IN NOW!' one of them yelled to him and he walked with his hands above his head back to the guys. when clay and the others saw the Russians they drew their guns.

' DROP THEM NOW!' the Russian commanded them and pointed his gun at the prospect. Clay looked the Russian in the eyes.

' Drop them guys.' Tig looked at clay and then dropped his gun on the floor. Kozik and chibs did as well.

'OUT! NOW!' the Russian shouted. The guys walked out of the boulding and stood still a few meters outside. Everyone who was working at the moment stopped and was in shock. Then a fourth Russian walked up to them.

' I belief you got something that is ours clay.' Clay grinned.

' And what might that be?' the Russian hit him in the face.

' DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME CLAY. I KNOW YOU GOT OUR GUNS.' The Russian calmed down. 'give us the guns back clay and then nobody will get hur…' Before he could finish his sentence he was shot though the head. The Russians were shock and looked around. Then another one was shot down. The men from SAMCRO looked around too. Trying to find the unknown shutter.

'WHAT IS GOING ON! SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKING BASTERED!' Then suddenly a hooded figure stood behind the two men. The two men turned around but were then at gunpoint by two beretta px4s. the SAMCRO crew couldn't see who it was. But they knew that whoever it was, was no friend of the Russians.

' YOU LITTLE BITCH. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?' The person started to laughed and tig's and Herman's eyes wided. That voice, they thought.

'Prosti muzhchiny , no eto ne vash schastlivyy den. *' The SAMCRO men heard that it was a woman's voice and after she said it in a cold and dark voice, she shot them both in the head. The men fell to the ground and now the crew could see her face. The woman took her hood off and tig's and Herman's yaw dropped. Clay and chibs looked at the two men.

' Hey you too, you know this woman.' Tig closed his mouth and walked to the woman.

' Lorene…' he said and the woman smiled.

' It's really good to see you two alive.' Clay looked at Herman who was now smiling from ear to ear. Then they looked at tig he stood in front of her and then he hugged her tight.

' Hey tig, explain what just happened.' Clay said. Tig turned around. He had a little tears in his eyes.

' Guys, this is my ol lady. Lorene Walters-Trager.' Everyone's eyes wided and yaws dropped. Lorene looked at tig and kissed him on the lips. everyone was just like: That is his wife? when lorene and tig broke the kiss Herman walked up to her and hugged her.

' It's great to see you again Lorene. Thanks for saving our asses.' Lorene smiled.

' Well I got to always look after you boys right?' Herman smiled.

' Like always…' Lorene started to laugh. Tig smiled.

' Let's get inside, because I think the three of us need to explain a lot to the rest' Lorene nobbed and they all walked in the clubhouse.

-EIND CHAPTER ONE-

*= I'm sorry man, but it is not your lucky day.

_**Hii **__** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. And I think you didn't see that one coming :P. my grammer is not the best thing in the world, but I love writing stories. So, if you liked it, you can like or follow my story. And if you see any grammermistakes, please let me know. Because I want to learn from writing this to because even better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The long road- The past will haunt you part 1.**

Now the whole crew was around the table. They were all looking at Lorene, tig and kozik, Who were sitting at the end of the table. Everyone was there. Chibs, juice, clay, jax, bobby, piney, happy and Opie. Everyone was looking at them. There was a killing silence until clay started talking.

' Oke. Now that all the emotions are at rest again I just want to thank you for saving us back there. It was a brave thing to do and you have my respect. But there is one thing that I want to ask. I know now that you are tig's ol lady, but what I don't get is how that came to be, how do you know these men?' Lorene smiled.

' well, me and tig were best friends for a very long time until we decided that we wanted to be more then friend, after a few years he was send out with the marine to serve and fight. I kept in touch and supported him however I could, when he came back he asked me to marry him and we did. The reason why I never went with him to charming to be a real ol lady is because I had my own work, a family business that I couldn't leave.' She looked clay in the eyes. ' we never divorced because we both still loved each other and didn't want to hurt anyone of us.' Clay sat up in his chair.

' and what is that family business then?' clay looked her serious in the eyes.

' my father is a close friend of the mafia. A hitman. But he recruits them too. All working under him, like how this club works a little. It's a club of men and women who are extremely smart and have all their own way of killing people they have to kill.' Clays eyes wided.

' and how did you know about the Russians who were trying to kill us a few minutes ago?' Lorene smiled.

' my father has eyes and ears everywhere. The moment I knew that they targeted this club I set up a hit. My father was happy to help me with everything that I needed for this mission and the days I needed to reconnect with tig and Herman. He thought it was time to see how my husband was doing.' Lorene paused. ' and I have someone else I need to hunt down in this town that is my personal hit.' The gang looked at each other. But the people who were more interested were tig and kozik.

' who do you have to kill?' Herman asked her. She turned to him.

' William Kroffert. So fucking psycho, it's not important to you.' Tig put his hand on her shoulder.

' why do you want to kill him Lorene, I know you well and I know that the only reason you want to personally kill someone is when they did some serious shit to you.' Lorene turned her head to him.

' it doesn't matter sweetheart. It's my hit oke. I save your pretty ass and now I ask you to not get involved with my problems.' Tig looked her in her eyes and he saw that she was a little angry.

' well, it might be one of our problems.' Jax began. Lorene turned to him. ' I heard from the mayans that they are also looking for that guy. Apparently he is also a big enemy of them.' Jax looked at clay. ' we could help them, deliver his head to the mayans and our bond will get even better then now.' Clay smiled.

'well, having a better relationship with the mayans is always better.' Lorene looked jax in the eyes.

' you know nothing about him and you just want to help me go after this guy? How stupid can a people be?' she looked around the room. Waiting for a responds. Clay laid back in his chair and looked her straight in the eyes when her eyes were upon him.

' all members in favour of hunting down William Kroffert say ai.' Clay look around to all the man. Lorene followed his every eye move and One by one, they all said ai. When it was tig's turn he looked at Lorene. He saw in her eyes that she told him to say no but he wanted to protect her.

' ai. ' he broke his eye contact with her because he knew she was angry. Kozik also looked away from her and said ai. Clay smiled and smashed the hammer on the table.

' well miss, we will be seeing you even more now. Let's just look at it like a past-time partnership.' Lorene closed her eyes and walked out of the room without saying anything. Kozik followed her trying to stop her at the exit but she stopped herself.

' why do you want to get in this shit with me so bad. I don't get you two sometimes.' Herman put his hand on her shoulder.

' the same thing you want. We just want to protect you from danger. Please just understand, oke?' Lorene turned around and looked him in the eyes. There was a little tears in her eyes but still she smiled.

' I know herman. But tig was right. This hit is not like all my other hits. This is too personal for this club to get into. That's why I didn't want you to get involved.' Lorene looked down. Hermans eyes were wided.

' what do you mean too personal for this club to get into?' lorene shuck her head and tried to walk away but herman stopped her by grabbing her hand. ' please lorene. You always told me to be honest about what I was doing. So now I'm asking you to be honest with me.' Herman gently put his hands on the sides of her face and turned her face to him so that they looked each other in the eyes. Lorene turned her eyes to other derections so she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Herman got angry.

' Lorene. Please. I'm begging you. Just, just tell me something.' Lorene then looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears.

' You really want to know?! Fine. Sit down.' Her voice was filled with hurt and every member had seen what happened so they sat down with kozik at the bar. One of the prospects nervously gave her a shot of wiskey. She drank it and then sat down.

' the reason why I want to hunt this guy down so bad is because.' Lorene took a deep breath. ' is because when I was younger, that man was my neighbour. He was a good friend of my parents but there was always something up with the way he looked at me. My parents knew what it was but just wouldn't take it serious.' She paused and everyone was in shock what they were hearing. A small tear ran over lorene's cheek. But when she looked up to face the men, all they saw was anger. ' when I turned 10 he invited me in his house and before I knew that would be my torture for 10 years.'she got up from her chair and the tears started running down her cheeks. Tig ran up to her and unbraced her . he could feel she was breaking down right in his arms. ' NOW YOU KNOW IT! THE REASON WHY I WANT TO KILL THE SON OF A BITCH IS BECAUSE HE RAPED ME! WHEN I WAS ONLY 10 FUCKING YEARS OLD! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW?!' everyone's heart dropped. That's why she wanted to kill him. Clay couls see the rage that was in tig and kozik's eyes. Clay walked up to them and put him and on tig's shoulder.

' then we have even more reason to not only kill, but also make him pay for what he did to you sweetheart. ' lorene looked him in the eyes.

' no, please. I want to do this alone. Someone might get hurt…' jax loked at her with a surprised face.

' he is just so guy, no problem right?' lorene removed the tears from her eyes and looked at jax.

' he is an ex-assassin who works as my father right hand. He was the most brutal and psycho man my father knew… he is far from harmless and innocent. That's for sure.' Tig slowly let go of her.

' That doesn't matter to me. Listen lorene, I love you dear. And that's why I will find that son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did to you. Do you get that?' tig said. Lorene nobbed.

' thank you…' she whispered. Clay walked in front of the group.

' so, now that that's aside. We do have to celebrate that tig and his love are reunited. So tonight we will not kill anyone, but I will call Gemma and we will celebrate.' Everyone cheered. Tig smiled and kissed lorene on the lips. Lorene smiled and hugged him tight. Jax and the crew smiled and clapped. Herman was looking from a distance. He was happy for the two of them, but deep inside he could feel it hurted. Like hell. He never told her but he really liked her, form the moment he met her that night. But he just never said it. That what went through his mind as he looked at tig and and lorene. He felt happness for them but wished he was the one holding her.

END CHAPTER 2-

_**Seconde chapter :D I hope you guys enjoyed. A lot of shit got out of the dark, ut how will it go on. I hope you liked it so far and will keep reading this **____** thank you. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**the long road- the past will haunt you part 2**

that night there was a big party and almost every charter of the sons was there to welcome Lorene into the family. Kozik was sitting on the roof of the building and was able to look at everyone who were celebrating. then he set his eyes upon Lorene. who of course had all the attention from almost everyone. he smiled. he knew that it was probably a bad thing but he really just wanted to be able to talk to her, have some drinks and laugh together. He took a sip from his drink and took a deep breath. Then he suddenly heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around and it was jax. Kozik smiled and turned back to looking at the people. Jax sat next to him and offert to refill his drink.

' Hey, I was wondering. She told us the story of her and tig but how did you too meet? I mean, I can see that you have feelings for her but how?' jax asked him. Kozik smiled and drank his glass empty. He filled it again and looked at Lorene.

' she is the reason why I'm here, right now.' Kozik took a deep breath. ' when I was around twenty years old I was addicted to drugs, cocaine. I was in real deep shit. No house, no money to afford anything exept you know. But that one night she walked by and just like a snap took me in her house, not telling me why, or what she wanted from me. I still don't know why, she wouldn't tell me the truth but all I know is because of her I found a way away from that fucking stuff and a " normal " life.' Kozik exhaled and took another big sip of his drink. Then he turned to jax who was a little bit in shock.

' so, because of her, you're alive? Well that means that she really means the world to you, right?' kozik smiled and looked back at Lorene, who was now talking with tig and clay. She was smiling and kozik could see she was happy being here.

' The only thing that I want for her is that she's happy. I know she's save, hell, nobody can touch her without permission. But from what I have seen it that I just want her to smile.' Kozik grinned. ' that's all that matter.' Jax looked at him.

' does tig know about how you feel about her? Or does she even know how you feel?' kozik shock his head.

' tig doesn't know, but I did tell her in a kind of way right before I left for the marines. But I don't think she remembers.' Kozik turned to jax with a serious expression. ' don't tell anyone about this oke? You can tell them about how me and her met but please just keep out the details about my feelings. Oke? ' jax nobbed.

' I wouldn't tell them. You can count on me.' Kozik smiled.

' you can go back to the party, I really don't care at all. ' jax patted kozik on his shoulder and walked back down to the party. Kozik took another sip of his drink and realized he drank a whole bottle of wiskey. He smiled when he realized that jax left his bottle of vodka with him. He grabbed it and the last thing he remembered was taking a big sip.

_Kozik's eyes snapped open. His body coffered in sweat. What the fuck was going on, I know that feeling! He looked around the room. Then he saw Lorene, she was young again. Maby this was a dream. Kozik looked around again and then it started, the voices. Herman…. What are you doing? Don't you want to feel good? Kozik's eyes wided. He looked in his hands. They were coffered in white powder. He jumped out of fear and tried to wipe it of his hands but it just kept flying up. He started freaking out even more but then someone grabbed his hands. He looked to where the arm came from and it was Lorene. _

' _hey, your awake. Are you oke?' Lorene looked him in the eyes. He blinked a few time and then looked at his hands. There was nothing. Everything had disappeared. He looked at Lorene. She smiled. ' it's going to be ok.' She grabbed both his hands. ' you just have to hold on. It's painful but you can do it herman. I belief in you.' Kozik looked her in the eyes. She let go of his hands and hugged him. He was a little shocked but then hugged her back. When they loosened the hug he looked her in the eyes. He wanted he so bad. He though. he put his forehead against hers and he then closed his eyes. Her eyes wided a little._

' _h… herm…' but before she could say his name he kissed her soft on the lips. Her eyes now fully wided but a second later she slowly closed them and kissed him back. Kozik was surprised but he love it. her hand got from his back to his chest. When they broke the kiss she backed up a little. Kozik looked down at his bed._

' _I… I'm sorry Lorene… I , I didn't know what I was thinking. You're happy with Alex and I don't want you guys to split because of this stupid incident.' He looked back at Lorene, who was as red as a tomato._

' _I… It's oke herman. We'll just… forget about it.' She got up and walked out of the room but when she got to the door she turned her head to him and smiled. ' And you could use a shower.' She opened the door and walked away. Kozik blushed and tried to get up but then everything became black again._

Kozik opened his eyes. Another dream? He put his arm over his eyes. The light that was shining was hurting his eyes. He tried to get up but his head was hurting him pretty bad. He looked to the side of his bed and saw an empty bottle of vodka. Kozik turned his head back up so he could see the ceiling and got up, walked to the bathroom and turned on the tap. He filled his hands with some water and splashed it in his face. After that he got dressed and walked to the bar. He saw juice and chibs were asleep on the coach with a girl laying on both their laps. Kozik grinned and sat down. The only ones that were awake were the prospects and clay. Clay smiled.

' Good party last night, right?' kozik smiled and took a shot of vodka.

' it was a great party. But I don't remember very much of it. ' kozik laughed . clay patted him on the back.

' jax told me about your past with Lorene.' Kozik's heart skipped a beat. Shit, did he tell him everything? ' it's pretty fucked up knowing that a member's ol lady is the savior of your life . If I would have been you I would have married her and started a family.' Kozik sighed. He wished. But suddenly Lorene walked into the room. Both clay and kozik could see she had a hang-over. She was wearing tigs vest and some underpants. Kozik smiled. Even though she kind of looked like shit she was still hot as hell. Clay laughed.

'rough night sweetheart?' clay asked her. Lorene smiled.

' yeah, a little. I think a drank a little too much.' Clay laughed. Lorene turned to kozik. ' hey herman, do you have a moment?' kozik looked at her.

' um… yeah… sure.' Kozik got up and walked after her outside. They sat down at the table. Lorene looked him in the eyes. She smiled soft.

' I… I didn't see you last night at the party. Where were you?' she asked him. Kozik smiled.

' I was at the roof. I didn't really feel like I wanted to party that much.' Lorene grinned.

' then why were you looking at me for almost the entire night?' kozik's eyes wided. She had seen him look at her the entire night? Kozik wanted to say something but Lorene was faster. ' it's oke herman. You don't have to be like, I'm super sorry and all that. But you can just come to me next time too.' she smiled and walked back inside. He put his head in his hand. It was just so hard to keep this mask up. But he knew it would never be that she would choose him over tig. Even if he put his heart on the table, she wouldn't accept it. He got up and walked back inside. He needed some coffee, breakfast and liquir.

**END CHAPTER 3 –**

_**Hii, I hope you liked the chapte. If you did then thank you **__**. And if you see grammer mistakes. Please please tell me :D.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The long road- hell's fury**

Everyone was sitting around the table. Clay sat up in his chair and leaned on the table.

' so, we know that the target is some hitman named William kroffert. Juice, you did some research right?' juice nobbed.

' yeah, and I found a lot. Not about the guy himself but what he did. And all I can say is that it's not a very good man.' Clay looked at juice.

' well that's not a lot, is it?' juice shuck his head.

' no, the rest of his profile was clean. ' juice looked at tig. 'I might be alble to find him, but we can be on a look-out too so.' Tig smiled.

' that is a good plan, so what else is the order of business?' tig asked clay. Clay layed back in his chair.

' we have an appointment with the mayans. We have to talk to them too about this guy. Tig, where is Lorene?' tig looked at clay confused.

' I don't know.' Tig said . the whole crew looked at kozik. ' you know where she is?' kozik looked tig in the eyes.

' she told me she was going to meet up with her younger brother a few miles from here. That's all I know.' Tig looked at him confused.

' she has a kid brother?' he asked. Kozik nobbed.

' yeah, met him ones. Not a very nice guy. Tried to throw an axe into my skull.' Tig laughed.

' for what?' tig asked him. kozik grinned.

' he thought I was a danger to Lorene. But she stopped him before he could kill me. If I were you tig, I would get on this guy's good side. and don't draw your gun. If he even sees one he goes nuts.' Kozik now was extremely serious. Clay smiled.

'you're saying that if we do so much as pinch her or have a gun with us he just takes us down?' clay looked kozik serious in the eyes. Kozik nobbed.

' not the gun thing, but if you even look at it your dead. ' they heard a knock on the door. One of the prospects opened the door. Everyone looked at him angry.

' what the fuck do you want?' clay said angry. The prospect didn't look anyone in the eyes.

' the… there is a man who want to speak to the…. And I had to quot him, the god forsaken bastard who almost got his balls cut off by me.' Everyone looked around the room and kozik's eyes wided. They all looked at kozik. The prospect looked around the room. ' what do I have to do? He also said that if the person had to come out in less then 10 seconds or else he would…' kozik got up and ran out of the room to the front door. Everyone followed him and when they got outside they saw a man, about jax's age. He was grinning. He was about a few inches taller than kozik with brown half long hair and green eyes.

' well I didn't think that that trick worked on you man.' The man walked up to kozik. Then he laughed and embraced kozik. ' it's good to see you brother.' They broke the ambrace and kozik patted him on the shoulder.

' you really know how to scare the shit out of me Daniel Soyer.' Kozik turned to tig. ' tig, meet Daniel Edward alpha Theodor Haymans Soyer. He's one of the two younger brother.' Tig walked up tig kozik and dan. Daniel turned to tig.

' so, this is the man who is married to my big sister?' tig reached forward to shake his hand but dan soccer punched him to the ground. ' sorry, old habbed.'he helped tig up and grinned. ' just so you know, if you ever dare to do anything to her she doesn't want you to do to her. ' tig got up on both his feet and was a little shocked. Everyone was on their edge. Dan laughed. ' well, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing here right?' tig nobbed. ' well, Lorene asked me to go check this dump out before we get u people involved, and sinds kozik knew that it was me you passed.' Everyone calmed down.

' so, what do you need more from us?' jax asked dan. dan looked serious in jax's eyes.

' I want to know what the fuck your plan is mate. We can't work together is we work apart of each other. I know that you have a meeting with Marcus Alverez. And I know that he wants kroffert too, dead or alive is not the issue. ' clay smiled.

' you're a very smart man mister Soyer, but that is none of your business what we have with the mayans.' Dan walked up to clay and stepped right in front of him.

' I have every right to know what this shit club is up to involving that kroffert bastard. And if you don't tell me, I will personally whip all of you from the face of this earth. Remember that next time old man.' Jax and juice stepped in but kozik pulled dan away from clay. Dan looked at him.

' come on man, Lorene is tig's wife. And that means the world to this club. Just give them some time.' Kozik said to dan in a serious tone. Dan looked him in the eyes.

' if you lie, my brother. And something happens to my sister. You will burn. Along with this club.' Dan walked away from the clubhouse and to the exit. Tig watched him walk away and everyone turned to kozik.

' please tell me that that was the psycho brother who tried to murder you with an axe?' tig asked him. Kozik grinned.

' no, he was the one who for real tried to shot my dick off with a sniper.' Everyone's mouth dropped. ' look, what you need to know about them tig is that they love their sister. And they would do anything to keep her save . so don't try to test them.' Kozik walked to the repair shop and changed his biker coat for his working vest. Clay turned to i=tig and the others.

' I want juice and chibs here with kozik. The rest will come with me to the meeting with the mayans.' Tig looked at clay.

' even me?' clay patted him on the shoulder.

' I need you tig. Kozik, juice and chibs can handle it here.' Tig sighed.

' fine. I will go with you. When do we leave?' tig asked clay. Clay smiled.

' in about two hours. We will be back by the evening.' Tig nobbed and walked back into the clubhouse. He knew that this shit was serious and it would change everything.

That night-

The crew came back at the clubhouse. They parked their bikes and walked to the clubhouse. Kozik, chibs and juice were sitting at the bar, taking to each other. Tig walked up to kozik.

' Hey, have you seen Lorene out here?' kozik took a shot of alcohol and looked at tig.

' she didn't contact you?' tig shuck his head. Kozik got up and grabbed his phone as fast as he could. Tig did too and called her. Then a prospect ran in.

' guys, big, big problem! It's Lorene!' everyone got up and ran out. Tig and kozik took the prospect with them outside. When they were outside the prospect was shaking heavily and pointed to the roof of the clubhouse. When they looked they saw Lorene, standing on the edge of the boulding with an old man standing next to her. The man grinned. Juice patted tig on his shoulder.

' tig, that's kroffert.' Tig's eyes wided. Kroffert started to laugh. It was a heartless and emotionless laugh.

'well well, who do we have here. People who try to kill me? Quit the bullshit. As long as I have her no one will hurt me.' Kroffert grinned. ' I want to know something. What did she tell you about me?' tig looked him in the eyes, his rage was powding through is vains.

' she told me that you raped her, for more than ten years. That's everything.' Tig saw a small smile appear on kroffert's face.

' that's everything? Wauw, so my little girl is good at hiding secrets from people.' Kroffert grabbed a rope and wrapped it around her neck. ' you want to know the real reason why she wants me dead? I'll tell you. Those boys who call themselves her brothers aren't. I'm her real father. and yes, the rape is true. I did all of that, to my own daughter. And you know what's that best past. When she needed her husband the most he wasn't there. You see, she was pregnant with your child tig. But before it saw the light I murdered it, stabbed he in her stomach. Because she needs to feel all the pain.' He paused. Everyone couldn't belief what they just heard. That was he real father ? and he did all of thet to her. Kroffert smiled. ' and now, she wouldn't see the light of day. Because she will be dead. ' korffert pushed Lorene off or the roof. Kozik snapt and pulled his gun. He shot three times and one hit kroffert in the leg. Kroffert growled and tried to run away. Then a man ran out of the dark. He was about kozik's height with short brown blond hair. From out of a holster he grabbed a toma huck and thruw it at the rope. It hit and Lorene fell down to the ground. Just before she could hit the ground the man caught her and got the rope off of her neck.

' KOZIK! STOP FUCKING AROUND AND HELP ME!' the man shouted. Tig and kozik ran to her. Her skin was pale and her eyes were wide open. She had passed out. Tig got her inside.

**End chapter 4 –**

**HII. Thank you for reading my new story **** for my next update I have two chapters for you. And getting close to the end of the story. What will happen? Is Lorene dead? Read next time **


	5. Chapter 5

**The long road- the devil's den.**

' Jax! Call tara! Let her get here right now!' tig shouted to jax and jax grabbed his phone and called tara. Then they layed Lorene on the table. And tig held her hand but then out of nowhere the man who just saved Lorene punched him in the face. Then he turned to kozik who was backing off.

' you lying piece of shit! You told me she was save! And now she was almost murdered by that psycho old man!' he grabbed kozik's throat with both hands and lifted him off the ground. Kozik started to struggle and grabbed the man's wrists. Jax ran up to him but was blocked by dan.

' you got to stop this man. We didn't have anything to do with what the fuck happen.' Dan looked jax in the eyes.

' of course, I understand.' Dan sighed ' Roy, brother, let him go.' Dan waited a second, then looked behind him and he saw his brother didn't listen to him. ' LET HIM GO! It doesn't matter if you kill him or not, he wasn't responsible for Lorene.' Roy, who was holding kozik dropped him. Kozik tried to catch his breath from almost being strangled to death. Roy walked up to dan.

' then who was? I want to know who is the fucker is that was supposed to protect her. Because I know for damn sure we had the order to stay out of this shit and just watch from the sidelines.' Roy looked around the room. Then his eyes fell on tig who was standing in front of him.

' it was me. I was supposed to look after her, but she…' dan stepped in-between roy and tig before his older brother could grab one of his axes. Tig could see the rage in the young man's eyes.

' You? Of all the people who could have protected her you facking bailed on her?! You son of a bitch, your married to her!' roy looked at dan. ' get. The fuck. Out of my way.' Dan put his hand on his older brothers shoulder.

' let us wait brother. if the doctor says that there in any damage you can inflict it upon him. But right now, we know nothing. I know how you feel but we can't just murder family.' Roy calmed down and turned to jax.

' your ol lady better find nothing.' Roy walked out of the clubhouse with his axe still in his hand. Dan turned to tig.

' and this is why you and also this club weren't supposed to get involved in this shit. Because she knew, and we knew that this bullshit was going to happen. I will tell you something about this situation why it went wrong on your part. This club does business in guns. No to some violins. Above that is the drugs kartel. Big guys violins but not the core of what it's about. They are about money, just like you dweebs. What we do is murder. No grey is in our world. We get money involved because what we do requires weapons and access to cops and stuff like that. It's kill or be killed. No talk, just kill. What you saw tonight is how an top hitman acts. If you want to life. Then think about something before you get your head stuck inside it. ' tara walked inside with all her medical supplies. Jax walked up to her and leaded her to Lorene.

' jax, I need to work. Can everyone please leave this room?' dan nodded and walked outside. Everyone followed. They sat down and clay walked up to dan.

' I see that your older brother is a little more of a hot head then you are.' Dan looked the clay.

' he is my father's right hand. He has learned when his family is in danger that all there is that he needs to do is kill. He's not a hot head, he's a mass murderer.' Clay sighed. Dan looked at kozik and tig who were standing with the others. ' Tig is not right for her. He can't protect her unless he gives this life up for what we have. Otherwise, this club and the people around it are in big trouble.' Clay also turned to look at tig.

' well, then you got to do what you got to do then. ' clay said to dan. ' is she going to leave charming?' dan nodded.

' yes, she will. And if she doesn't want to then I will make her.' Dan took a deep breath. ' the old fucker is in the back of the storage. dead. You get the body and you settle it with getting tig and Lorene divorced.' Clay looked at him.

' and how in the hell am I supposed to do that? Do you think I have so much power over tig that I can end a marriage?' dan grinned.

' you are the president of this club right? You have power that you can use. I don't care if one of them gets hurt, but it has to happen.' Clay nodded. Then tara walked out to tig and the rest. Dan and clay walked to them.

' so doc, how is she doing?' tig asked her. He was shaking a little bit. Tara smiled.

' there is nothing wrong with her. There is only going to be a mark on her neck from the rope, nothing more.' Dan smiled.

' that's good to hear. Is she able to move?' dan asked tara. Tara nodded.

' she is able to go somewhere but it may be the best to just put her here for a night…' dan grinned and patted tara on the shoulder.

' no need for that hun, I'll take her with me.' Dan walked inside an a few seconds later he came out with Lorene in his arms. Tig didn't say anything about it and walked in the clubhouse. Inside, a few woman had arrived. Tig smiled soft to them and sat down at the bar. He poured himself a drink and looked at the woman. One of them came up to his and put her arms around him.

' hey big guy, my friends and I are kind of lonely. Do you want to help us with that.' Tig looked at her and then took a shot. Turned around and walked with the woman to a room.

The next day

Lorene walked into the clubhouse. It was not that early but she just wanted to see if tig was still here. One of the prospects was at the bar and when he saw her he walked to her.

' good morning ma'am. Are you looking for someone?' he asked her nice. Lorene smiled.

' yes, I was looking for tig. Do you know where he is?' she looked at the prospect who pointed at the hall.

' he's asleep in one of the rooms. ' Lorene smiled and walked up to one of the rooms. All the doors were slightly open except for one. She walked up to the door and slowly opened it. There she saw tig lying in bed. But there was something wrong. There were two woman next to him. she just snapped. She threw the door open and tig jumped up a little. Then he looked at the door and he his yaw dropped.

' L …Lorene…' tears started flowing from her eyes.

' you asshole… how could you do this?!' tig got up and tried to walk to her but she grabbed her gun and pointed it at him.

' Lorene, please. Let me explain. ' Lorene shot in her wall.

' there is nothing for you to explain! You cheated on me, with fucking whores. How could you!?' Lorene walked away from the door and she saw that the prospect ran up to her.

' is something wrong miss. I heard a gunshot.' Lorene stopped and looked at him.

' it was me who fired. Ask the asshole who has cheated on me.' She started to walk to the door and right when she wanted to walk out, kozik walked in. she grabbed him by the coat.

' take me out of here.' Kozik was confused.

' what happened? Why are you crying?' Lorene didn't answere his question but pulled him outside.

' please herman. I don't want to talk about it right here.' Kozik looked her in the eyes and then her walked to his motorcycle. They both got on it and he drove off. They stopped at a quiet park. They parked the motorcycle and sat down in the grass. There was a long silence before kozik started talking to her.

' Lorene. What happened? Please tell me…' Lorene looked kozik in the eyes and started to cry. Kozik opened his arms and hugged her.

' it's over. With me and tig. He cheated on me with two woman.' Kozik's eyes wided.

' he did what? why? Did he tell you that?' Lorene shuck her head.

' I didn't want to know, I walked away before he explained.' Kozik rubbed his hand in his face and then he heard a buzz coming from his pocket. It was his phone and jax was calling him. he picked it up and put it at his ear.

' heey jax, not a good timing right now.' he told him.

' hey kozik, I heard about what happened with Lorene and tig. Is she with you?' jax started. Kozik looked at lorene.

' yeah, she's with me but there is no way in hell she wants to talk with tig right now. I'll keep an eye out for he so I will not be at the club today.' He heard jax sigh.

' oke man. Look out for her. Tig feels really bad.' Kozik didn't belief that but for her he just had to make sure tig wasn't going to try and find them.

' yeah, I will. Thanks man. I'll see you' kozik snapped his phone close and looked around him.

' who was that?' lorene asked. Lozik smiled to her.

' jax, he just wanted to make sure I was with you.' Lorene smiled and looked around.

' I think we can fill the day up with things we can do to avoid tig. ' kozik grinned and got up. Then he helped her on her feet and walked up to his bike.

' you're right ' then they got on his motorcycle and drove off.

**END CHAPTER 5-**

**Hiii :3 thank you for reading this 5****th**** part of my story. Hope you still love it a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The long road- in the dark.**

Kozik and Lorene arrived at kozik's house. It was a small house, a little bit beaten up but it still looked oke. Kozik unlocked the door and they went inside. He took her coat and she sat down on the couch. Kozik hung up her coat and went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. When he came back she was looking at him and smiled.

' really? Wiskey? Not even some food?' kozik smiled.

' yeah, the times have been busy, so I haven't been here in a long time.' Kozik pored some wiskey in the two glasses but before he was done Lorene held her empty glass up. Kozik grinned. ' well that was fast.' He filled it up again and sat down. Kozik looked at Lorene. Her eyes were still red from crying. He felt bad for her. She loved him so much and this is how he repays that? He sighed and drank his drink in one giant sip. he refilled his glass and looked at the table in front of them.

' herman. Tell me something.' Kozik turned to her. ' what did I do wrong? I mean, I thought me being back would bring everything back to how it was you know. But…' kozik looked in his glass.

' I don't know Lorene. I mean, I wasn't hanging around him very much so I don't know how he changed, or when.' He turned his head to Lorene. He saw that tears were rolling down the side of her face. He put his arm around her and her wrapped her arms around his torso. He stroked his head over her head. ' hey.' Lorene looked up at him. ' how about I will get us some food and you just ,I don't know, drink some more. Or whatever you want to do.' Lorene smiled.

' that would be nice. You need any money?' kozik laughed.

' I have money. I'll just get some small things and I'll be back.' Lorene walked to her coat and looked for some cash. But he stopped her. ' I have money Lorene. It's oke. I'll be right back' kozik grabbed his coat and walked to the front door. ' if anything happens, call me, oke?' Lorene nobbed and kozik walked out, closing the door behind him.

2 hours kozik got back home. He walked in and looked at the couch. Lorene was laying and then he saw that the full bottle of jack was empty. Good that he gotten another bottle. He grinned and walked to her. Lorene got up and looked at him.

' heey, you back.' She got up and slowly walked to him. ' you were gone a long time. Where were you?' kozik showed her the bottle and grinned.

' got another one. Because I saw you drank everything. ' Lorene looked at the bottle and grinned.

' yeah… got a little over the top. So, you got some food?' kozik smiled and raised a paper bag. ' is fast food oke?' Lorene started laughing.

' yeah it's oke. Let's get to it, I'm kind of starving.' Kozik started laughing and put the food on the table. Lorene sat down fast, grabbed what was inside and opened it. Lorene's eyes wided and looked at kozik who was filling his glass again, because she drank that one too. When he saw that she was looking at him he smiled.

' was I right?' lorene's mouth fell open. That was probably a yes. Kozik laughed. 'hey, at least I remember something.' Lorene smiled and started eating. Kozik smiled, sat down and grabbed his food too. They ate in silence. After that they threw their trash away and sat down on the couch again. By now they were both hammered. Kozik looked at her. She was so beautiful, and still people were hurting her. Her real father, tig, other hitmans. Lorene turned her head to him.

' can I ask you something herman?' kozik smiled and nobbed. ' have you ever been in love with someone? Like in the time when we were apart. Did you meet someone that you were so madly in love with that you would just, I don't know, leave everything behind and run with her? ' Kozik looked at his glass.

' to be honest, in like that kind of love? Ones… ' Lorene leaned against the back of the couch.

' can I know who it was. Or do you not remember her name?' kozik smiled soft. Then he looked at her. She was smiling soft but he could see she drank a lot. She was leaning, not sitting up straight. And she had a drunken smile.

' I… the woman that I fell for was… ' kozik looked to the right. Not facing he. ' You… ' he took a deep breath and looked at her . Lorene smiled softy.

' really? I mean, I didn't… expect it…' kozik smiled.

' well, yeah. Sometimes feeling come out of weird places, but…' kozik took a deep breath. ' I know that, this is going to sound like some fairytale bullshit story, but hear me out. the moment that we met, when you helped me through all that bullshit with my drugs problem, I somehow fell in love with you. But I never told you because, you know, you had tig, you were happy and I didn't want to screw that up by telling you what I felt. But the reason I'm telling you right now is that for one I'm fucking drunk…' Lorene smiled. ' and second, your hurt. Tig hurted you pretty bad and I just can't stand that…' he looked her in the eyes. ' all I want for you is to be happy… that's it.' He could see a tear rolling down lorene's face and then she hugged him. He hugged her back. He put his heart out in the open, for her. When they broke the hug she came close to him and put his face in her hand. Then she kissed him. He felt it, what he didn't feel in his dream. Her feeling, her love, the feeling of her lips. He kissed her back. There was so much passion when she kissed him, he felt her hands wrap around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and didn't break the kiss. When they broke the kiss he looked at her and smiled soft. She smiled back and got up.

' I think I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back.' she walked to the bathroom and he could hear her closing the door but she didn't lock it. He grinned. He wipped some sweat of his face. Man, he was really going to do this. What he always wanted to do with her and now it was for real. then walked to the bathroom. When he got to the door he could hear the shower had started already. He opened the door slowly and there she was. Lorene turned around and smiled. Kozik walked to her and started to kiss her again. This time with even more passion then before. Lorene pulled him under the shower, getting all his clothes wet. Then she slowly took his shirt off and after that slowly all his other clothes came off. They broke the kiss and kozik lifted her, pressed her back against the cold wall and when he had good grip on her, he slowly entered her. As he did he looked at her face. Lorene softly moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. As he moved her all their passion became hotter and more. Like a dam that broke down, letting all the passion flow down. Lorene broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

' I love you. herman' Then she kissed him again. They moaned under the kiss. Kozik started to move faster and faster until they both came. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

' I always loved you Lorene. That never changed.' Kozik kissed her neck soft and then slowly put her down and turned off the shower. Lorene looked at him. Her smile met everything to him and now it was as bright as the sun. He smiled and picked her up. Then he walked to his room and layed her down in his bed. He kissed her forehead and walked back to the shower. He looked at his soaking wet clothes and smiled. He picked them up and hanged them up on a line outside. Then he walked back in and got in bed. When he layed down Lorene snuggled next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

' sleep well.' Lorene said before she fell asleep. Kozik smiled, put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

' I will.' He closed his eyes and quickly fell in a deep sleep.

**END CHAPTER –**

**Hii ****. I hope you liked this chapter. A little more romance :P. but what will happen now. You will read it in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The long road-no way out.**

Kozik opened his eyes. His head was killing him and there was something next to him that made a very loud bbbzzz noise. He tried to see what it was and it was his phone. He opened it and put it to his ear.

' yes? Who is this?' kozik asked very soft not to wake Lorene up who was laying on his other arm.

' it's dan. I heard from SAMCRO that Lorene found tig cheating on her with some skanks. I told clay to make them divorce but I didn't think it would be this fast. By the way, She's with you right?' dan asked him. kozik looked next to him and he could see her face. She was fast asleep.

' yes, she's with me.' He told him.

' did anything happen between you too?' dan asked. Kozik's eyes wided a little and he gasped. ' I take that as a yes.' Dan paused. ' do you know what the fuck you got yourself into? You have a deathwish or something? Because my brother my father and me will not tolerate another tig action. Taking her hand just to pull it off.' Dan didn't sound upset but he was calm. Kozik smiled soft.

' I know what is going to happen. But I want her to be happy. And I want to be the person that does that. I will not back down now.' Kozik kissed Lorene on the forehead and he could hear that dan smiled.

' oke, I will call my father and tell him. I hope for your sake tig is going to be knocking on your door later today so he can see the beating that will pass on from him to you.' Then dan hung up and kozik closed his phone. He placed it on the desk next to his bed and then put him arm over his face. He could say that he wasn't scared, but he was. Because what was going to happen would change everything. He tried to relax and he fell asleep again

A few hours later he woke up by a knock on the door. He got up slowly, trying not to wake Lorene up , he put on a shirt and walked to the front door. When he opened it he saw jax, opie and tig.

' kozik, I'm here to talk to Lorene. I want to explain what the fuck happened.' Tig said to him. kozik walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

' I'm sorry tig, but it's too late. I talked to Daniel last night. He told me that he thinks clay set this up because dan asked him to make you too split up. And it worked.' Kozik said to him. ' and even if you make it right with her it's too late to get it right.' Tig grabbed kozik's shirt.

' how can you say that?! I still love her, you know that!' jax tried to calm tig down and tig let go of kozik's shirt. Then tig's eyes wided. ' but what the fuck did you do? What do you mean it's already too late!?' jax pulled tig back and at that moment two cars drove up and 10 men walked out, among them were dan and roy. The 8 men grabbed jax, opie and tig. 'hey, what the fuck?! What is going on?' tig yelled but the 8 men made a barrier between the three and kozik. Dan and roy got through and now stood face to face with kozik. Roy started laughing.

' so, they did come for the party? Didn't expect them to be here for an execution.' Tig's, jax and opie's eyes wided.

' kozik, what the hell is this guy talking about?' jax yelled at him. roy turned around to face jax.

' o, didn't he tell you. You see, this was supposed to be for our good friend tig because he broke my sisters heart. But kozik convinced us that he was a better candidate for the beating to death.' Roy started to laugh. ' and also he banged her, so we do what we do with every one of her new boyfriends and what we also had to do with you. Beat the shit out of you. ' roy turned back to kozik and walked up to him. kozik put his arms up and was ready for a fight. Jax and tig tried to push through the guard. Roy also got ready and in an instant he sucker punched kozik in the side of his waist. Kozik stepped back and one after another they started to beat each other up. Jax turned to dan who was just looking at what was going on.

' DAN! you need to stop this! One of them is going to die!' dan didn't respond. He just looked at the fight. Then roy kicked kozik in the stomach making kozik fly back and land on his back. Roy whipped the blood from under his nose away.

' how does it feel to have 3 broken ribs?' kozik slowly got up but then roy punched him right at his left lung. Kozik fell on his knees and tried to block the next attack that was coming his way. He dodged it by an inch and he got back in block mode. His breath became harder and harder. His nose was broken and he felt like every rib in his torso was broken. Jax started pushing again.

' DAN! STOP THEM!' dan turned around.

' make sure they see this. I want tig to know what he did to the people who care so much for him. ' the he turned around and looked at his watch. The fight was already going for twenty-five minutes. Not much left and his father would arrive to finish it. three men grabbed jax, opie and tig in an arm lock and walked them right next to dan. kozik was still fighting back. Roy was now also showing that he had some damage to his body but that didn't bother him.

' dan… please stop it. I was the one causing the problems…' tig said, he felt so guilty. A member of the club was going to die because of him. dan bended his knees to see eye to eye with tig.

' like I was doing and will do. Nothing. I will not help kozik even if you bet your life on it.' The he got up again and turned to the fight again. The the men heard a third car coming. When it stopped an old mand wearing a three part suit and a had got out. The guards stepped away when he approached them. He stopped next to dan and jax, tig and opie looked up.

' thank you for coming father.' dan said to the man, the man smiled.

' I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.' He took a deep breath. ' how long is it that they are trying to bet life itself out of each other?' dan smiled.

' a little more than thirty minutes father. and he is still standing.' The man laughed.

'oke, inpressive.' Then the man took two steps forward. ' my dear sweetheart. You can come out now. ' roy turned to his father and then kozik saw the chance and with a fast swing he dislocated roy's arm and kicked him to the ground. Then the door opened and Lorene slowly walked out with tears in her eyes. Kozik turned to Lorene and he fell to his knees. He could feel everything in his body burn. The old man smiled and looked at roy who slowly got up and felt his arm. Then roy looked at his father and nodded. He walked to dan who smiled. Jax and tig now tried to get out of the grip to help kozik but it was imposible. Lorene ran to kozik and put his face in her hands.

' herman. Can you hear me? Please… answere me. ' kozik smiled soft and then out of nowhere he got up on his feet again. Lorene looked at him with terror in her eyes. He slowly walked up to a tap on the outside of his house and washed the blood off of his face. Every tiny bit of water hurted so bad but he knew he had to do it. Then he turned around and slowly walked up to lorene's father. his chest was burning from the punch in his lung but it didn't stop him. when he was right in front of her father he stopped and took a deep and very painful breath. Chin up high and he looked the man right in the eyes.

' sir…' kozik started. But her father cut him off with his hand. He looked kozik in the eyes and then he layed his hand on the back off his neck.

' call me Raymond son , you deserve it.' Everyone's yaw dropped and Lorene ran up to kozik and hugged him. kozik gasped for air and fell to the ground. 'I think you need to go to the hospital son. Dan, take him there.' Dan nodded and helped kozik to the car. Raymond turned to the guards who were still holding tig, jax and opie. He snapped his fingers and the men let go of the three. 'I see that you are from the motorcycle club where is a part of.' He turned to tig. ' and you are my daughters ex-husband.' He smiled. ' it's good to meet you before I give my little girl over to someone who deserves her way more than you do. ' tig stepped really close to Raymond. But Raymond walked past himand to roy. ' go with your bother to the hospital. ' roy nodded and also got in the car and dan drove off. Lorene walked to her father and hugged him.

' thank you father. ' Raymond smiled and kissed her on the head.

' anything for my little girl' then they both walked to the car and the men followed them. The SAMCRO men were only able to watch as the men and Lorene drove away.

**END CHAPTER 7-**

**Hii ****. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it and as always. What will happen next :O?**


	8. Chapter 8

**The long road- the end of the road part 1.**

Lorene was sitting next to the hospital bed where kozik was sleeping in. she smiled. Then she heard a knock on the door. Lorene turned her hear to it and tara walked in. Lorene smiled.

' hey tara. You have to resultsof the tests?' tara nodded. Tara walked to kozik. Lorene put her hand on his shoulder and shuck him lightly. Kozik slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

'good morning kozik. How are you feeling?' tara asked him. kozik turned his head to her and smiled.

' can't get any better doc. How are you and jax?' he asked her. Tara smiled.

' we are doing fine. I have your test results back. 7 ribs are broken along with your cheekbone. Your long is fine. and everything else is just some bruises. So you can leave tomorrow.' Lorene smiled. And looked at kozik. Kozik grinned.

' thanks for taking care of me. ' tara smiled soft.

' it's my job, but I'm glad no one died.' Kozik laughed.

' yeah, I knew what was going to happen. So what happened was in good hands. ' tara sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at Lorene serious in the eyes.

' may I ask what it was you knew what was going to happen? ' kozik's expression became seious too. He looked at Lorene.

' Lorene's brother Daniel and I were very close when Lorene took care of me. He told me that in order to have Lorene as a lover, you had to feel what the family would go through if I would break her heart. They scale it by the situation we were in and that's what happened. I took all the rage that was meant to go to tig upon me because I wanted to prove that I would fight anything and anyone for her.' Tara's eyes wided.

' so, if you wouldn't have had the beating then…' lorene looked down and kozik sighed.

' then the two would have beaten him to death. Not just roy. But they would have made sure he would never breath out another breath ever again.' Tara turned her head.

' that's… awful… I mean I get that it's not right for a man to cheat, jax and I had that problem ones too. But murdering the husband of your sister because of it… it's really cruel.' Tara said with a soft voice. Lorene smiled.

' yeah, that's my family. There is no grey. Only black and white. He either loves me or not. Very simple.' Tara got up and walked to the door. Then before she left she turned around and smiled soft.

' I hope you two will be happy together.' Kozik grinned.

' thanks tara. I think we will see each other before I leave but if not, I wish you and jax the best too.' Tara nodded and then left.

At the clubhouse.-

The club was sitting around the bar.

' hey guys. Can I ask you something?' juice started. Jax looked at him.

' sure, what's up?' he said to juice. He rubbed the back of his head.

' can I ask what happened yesterday? I mean It's not club business but I'm just curious.' Jax looked at tig, who took another shot.

' lorene's family got revenge. But also they tested just how much beating kozik could handle.' Jax looked juice in the eyes. ' they almost beaten kozik to death.' Juice's eyes wided.

' really? why? Kozik wasn't involved right?' juice looked at tig. Then they heard the door open and dan walked in. tig got up and walked to him. the he grabbed dan's shirt and looked him in the eyes.

' why didn't you stop your brother form beating the crap out of kozik. He had nothing to do with all of it. And even if he slept with Lorene that wouldn't be as interesting as taking the beating on her now ex-husband who cheated on her. So why him? and why the fuck didn't you get revenge for what I did?' dan looked tig in the eyes with a cold expression.

' because your friend and biker brother knew that we weren't going to kill him. but we were going to beat you to death. He didn't want the club and you to suffer that lose so we made a deal.' Dan pulled tig's hand off of his shirt. ' he loves my sister very much, never told you that because that would steer an even bigger fight between you, but he did tell jax a few days ago.' Dan looked at jax. ' you knew he loved her as much as you love your girlfriend, so he thought you of all people would understand.' Dan took a deep breath. ' the deal was that in exchange for a 30 minute near death beating he was allowed by us to move with her. And to be able to love her as he wanted to from the start.' Tig slowly got back to where he was sitting before and took another shot. Jax's eyes were wide open now.

'you're saying that what happened yesterday was a fucking test, for kozik?' dan nodded. Then he got the backpack form his back and pulled out kozik's jacked. He layed it on the nearest table.

' I'm sorry, but a deal is a deal. I had to make sure you were all clear that he's going to come with us. Even though some of you may think that it's not right and he has to stay here, it's not.' Dan turned around and started to walk to the door. ' you have to be thankful tig. If kozik hadn't had sex with my sister, you would have your brain all over these walls.' Then dan walked out of the door and everyone looked at tig who now had his head in his hands. Clay put his hand on his shoulder.

' are you alright man? I get that you really loved her, but kozik saved your life. If I was you, I would thank him before he goes.' tig looked up to clay and nodded.

' yeah, I should… but it still hurts like hell you know.' Clay smiled soft.

' I get it brother. but this pain is going to pass. I promise.' Tig grinned.

' yeah, I know that. ' then he looked at the jacked on the table. He seriously gave up the club for even more problems and violence. He just didn't get it.

**END CHAPTER 8 –**

**THANK you for reading this chapter. I know it's a short one, but the finally is coming and I want to make a really big chapter out of that one. **


End file.
